


Three Words

by witchfynde



Category: Bandom, Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Vignette, more open to interpretation in terms of whos who, not really explicit in characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchfynde/pseuds/witchfynde
Summary: Love isn't what it used to be.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Dave Mustaine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> a short vignette based on a couple songs. i didn't want to specify whose point of view the short was in because i felt it could apply to both james and dave, so feel free to see it through either's perspective.
> 
> i hope you enjoy, and i appreciate any comments you may have!

“I love you”, he says, but the words are no longer laced with honey and velvet and _love_ like when he first spoke them. His lips are tainted with venom and poison; his teeth are dripping deep crimson. Red with lust, _rage_ — enough to unease his core and make him sick to his stomach. His tongue whips and scathes him beyond his skin, down to his soul. His very being feels tainted by those three simple words. Words that used to mean the world to him. Back when _he_ meant the world to him. Memories of a time when they used to look to each other in the darkness— _because they were each other’s light_ — flash in his mind’s eye, and in that instant he realizes they are forever gone. Because now those three words are bitter with bile and blood, and hollow shells of what they were. And he knows they will never be the same to him again.


End file.
